Postal
by Liz-Stalker-Girl
Summary: Nunca esperas que una postal te cambie la vida, nunca esperas que tu correo se convierta en una amenaza. Naruto lo aprendió y Gaara se aseguró de jamás hacerselo olvidar.


**Postal.**

_Por_ Liz-Stalker-Girl

_Disclamer: _Naruto Uzumaki, Sabaku No Gaara y todo lo relacionado al Narutoverse son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Escrito por y para diversión sin intenciones de lucro.

_Advertencia:_ Muerte de un personaje. Relación Hombre/Hombre.

_N/A: _Universo Alterno. Después de muchas correciones este fic al fin ve la luz. Gracias Ccmur por ser mi BetaReader_. _Y a Ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo.

* * *

Naruto entró a su departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y prendiendo la lámpara de pie que tenía junto a la entrada para evitar quedar en penumbra debido a la hora.

Adentrándose un poco más en su hogar, Naruto se quitó la chaqueta color naranja que traía puesta y le prestó atención a las cartas que había recogido del buzón en la entrada del edificio: con un rápido repaso supo que la mayoría eran avisos de pago para los servicios de su departamento. Estuvo a punto de lanzar el correo a un lugar indeterminado, cuando una pequeña postal de entre toda la correspondencia llamó su atención, la sacó para mirarla mejor y se quedó paralizado: La parte delantera de la postal era de una ciudad que no visitaba hacía meses, pero que conocía de memoria, y en letras llamativas decía _"¡Saludos desde Suna!"_ Volteó la postal y en la parte trasera solo había una fotografía pegada, una fotografía de un hombre que había conocido, de un hombre que meses antes había fallecido en Konoha, lejos de de Suna, de su hogar, en un accidente horrible y desafortunado, por lo menos eso era lo que Naruto le había dicho al hermano menor de aquel hombre.

Naruto Uzumaki ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para que el miedo invadiera todo su ser, repentinamente sintió un brazo alrededor de su garganta cortándole la respiración y unos segundos después, la afilada punta de una aguja que se clavaba en su cuello.

El líquido inyectado actuó rápido, Naruto se desvaneció, no sentía sus piernas ni sus brazos, cayó boca arriba y finalmente pudo ver a su "atacante", aunque no hacía falta, ya sabía quien era, le había estado esperando. A fin de cuentas sabía que tarde o temprano vendría por él.

-Ga… Gaara…- dijo entrecortadamente. El pelirrojo dio un paso hacía él. Su imagen era excepcional, tan única y hermosa, no se le podía comparar con nadie.

-Querías que estuviera junto a ti, ¿no es así Naruto?- Gaara se agachó junto a él -Bueno, esto es lo más cerca que te voy a ofrecer.- le susurró al oído fríamente.

"_Tan único y letal como nadie"_ pensó Naruto sin poder mover ni un músculo _"Mi amor, mi obsesión…" _ cerró los ojos y quedó inconsciente.

Los párpados le pesaban al joven rubio, hubiera preferido quedarse con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, sus sentidos le indicaban que era de vital importancia que despertara, pues estaba en peligro, que necesitaba huir, o por lo menos intentarlo. Quiso levantarse, pero sus piernas no lo obedecieron, quiso apoyarse sobre sus brazos, pero no respondían. Apretó los párpados con fuerza e inmediatamente los abrió de golpe.

¿Dónde estaba?

Sintió la superficie que tenía debajo, era suave y de olor conocido. Trato de mover sus extremidades nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba fuertemente atado a… ¿¡una cama! Si, eso era, estaba acostado sobre una cama, y de pronto recordó todo. De pronto recordó.

-¡Gaara!- gritó, pero nadie respondió. Volteó hacía los lados, pero era difícil distinguir alguna figura entre la oscuridad. Empezó a desesperarse, jalando sus extremidades, tratando de liberarse, pero solo conseguía apretar más las ataduras. Susurraba maldiciones, hasta que sintió a alguien más en la cama, alguien que se acomodaba encima de él con la agilidad de un felino.

Ahogó un grito debido a la impresión.

-¡Gaara!, ¿Gaara, eres tú?- pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sintió como el cuerpo encima de él se estiraba hacía la mesita de noche, un momento después ya veía el rostro del pelirrojo, ahora iluminado por la luz de una pequeña lámpara.

Los ojos de Naruto tardaron un momento en habituarse a la luz y en distinguir claramente la figura de Gaara. Lo tenía tan cerca, como nunca antes lo imaginara, se hubiera podido perder en sus ojos, esos ojos tan exóticos y especiales que ahora sólo lo miraban a él. Hubiera podido contemplar por horas el tatuaje en su frente, aquel que rogaba amor. Se hubiera podido embriagar con su esencia… pero, mientras sus ojos azules se embebían de la belleza del pelirrojo, algo aun más poderoso captó su atención: la sonrisa de Gaara.

Para muchas personas hubiera sido inocente, casi dulce y tierna; pero Naruto sabía que escondía otra intención, una mucho más cruel, dolorosa y oscura.

-Gaar…Gaara- trató de que su voz sonará firme, sin embargo no tuvo mucho éxito. ¿Cómo podría sonar firme si podía ver su futuro en los ojos del pelirrojo?

-¿Qué estas haciendo'tteba…?-.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo preguntas?- lo interrumpió con tranquilidad -Estoy siendo yo mismo, estoy aceptando realmente quien soy- y sonrió un poco más. Naruto tragó saliva. -Gaara, no tienes que hacer esto, tu y yo…-

-Tu y yo- volvió a interrumpirlo el pelirrojo, -Sí "Tu y yo somos iguales Gaara, hemos pasado por lo mismo", me dijiste y no te lo negué por que es cierto. "Tenemos que estar juntos, por nuestro bien".-

Naruto sintió como Gaara alzaba su playera y posaba algo frío y metálico sobre su abdomen.

-No tienes que hacer esto…Gaara- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. El miedo empezaba a invadirlo de verdad.

-"Él no te puede comprender, nunca te entenderá", me dijiste- siguió Gaara como si Naruto no hubiese dicho nada. -Pero él me demostró que me amaba en verdad, y yo lo amaba a él-.

Naruto abrió más los ojos en señal de asombro, tratando de mover sus brazos en un gesto desesperado.

- Gaara, entiende…-

-¿Entender? Claro que entiendo Naruto; tú lo hiciste por nuestro bien, por ti y por mí. Por que me amas, ¿o no es así?- Gaara ladeo la cabeza y sonrió, se veía casi como un niño.

Y fue en un susurro que Naruto le respondió: -Si Gaara, te amo-.

Sería la última vez que Naruto vería esa expresión.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Sabaku No Gaara.

El pelirrojo se incorporó casi por completo, tomó el objeto metálico del abdomen de Naruto, éste sólo alcanzó a ver como Gaara empuñaba el cuchillo y lo dirigía hacia su pecho.

-Naruto, así como yo, entiende que esto lo hago por nuestro bien, por el de él y por el mío, por que nunca te ame a ti, lo amo a él-.

El objeto se clavó en el cuerpo de Uzumaki Naruto en un sólo movimiento, un movimiento que al rubio se le antojó casi elegante por parte del pelirrojo.

Gaara hundió el cuchillo en el pecho de Naruto, sintiendo como su caja torácica era desgarrada poco a poco por la hoja metálica. Sus entrañas ofrecían cierta resistencia, la cual sólo incitaba más al Sabaku No a clavar el cuchillo por completo.

Naruto observó un momento al pelirrojo: no había expresión alguna en su rostro, nada. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban lo veían con total indiferencia. Ahora, no había placer ni gozo, no había odio ni venganza, y a pesar de que su interior estaba siendo desgarrado, lo que más le dolía en ese momento era la inexpresividad de Sabaku No Gaara. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó hacer, decidido a no mostrar debilidad, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba poco a poco, como iba cayendo en un río color escarlata.

Cuando el cuchillo había penetrado totalmente el cuerpo, Gaara empezó a hendirlo lentamente. La piel se desgarraba con facilidad, como si de papel se tratase, papel que se iba tiñendo rápidamente de escarlata. Las entrañas en cambio, parecían querer defenderse, querer frenar a aquel que las profanaba y les hacía daño.

Pero Gaara no se iba a detener, no lo hizo en un principio, no, lo iba a hacer hasta el final, si encontraba algún obstáculo solo giraba un poco el cuchillo que cortaba y seguía con la tarea.

Ninguno de los dos supieron cuanto tiempo pasó, uno no estaba en condiciones para saberlo y al otro no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Gaara simplemente paró, sabía que había terminado, escuchaba la respiración de Naruto débil y entrecortada, era la señal para detenerse.

El menor de los Sabaku No se levantó del cuerpo del Uzumaki, observó sus manos, eran la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba manchada, había sido muy precavido para no ensuciarse más de lo necesario.

Se dirigió al pequeño baño del departamento, se lavó las manos con exagerada minuciosidad hasta que todo rastro de aquel líquido rojo desapareciera. Regresó a la habitación, solamente para observar como la sangre caliente aún manaba del cuerpo acuchillado de Naruto; y casi con asco, sin siquiera quererlo, aspiraba la esencia que despedía.

El cuchillo seguía ahí, clavado en el pecho del rubio, como un asta, erguido, casi como un monumento dirigido a Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku No Gaara y a _él_.

Sólo había una cosa que el pelirrojo disfrutaba de todo aquello, y esa era la expresión de Naruto, al fin había logrado detener esa mirada, apagarla para siempre, esa mirada que lo había visto con obsesiva fascinación ya no lo perseguiría nunca más. Esos mismos ojos que habían contemplado los últimos momentos de vida de su hermano mayor estaban por extinguirse…

Al final Gaara le dio la espalda a aquella escena, dejando a Naruto oscilando entre la vida y la muerte, así lo había planeado: el ser que le había quitado a su hermano no merecía ser asesinado rápidamente.

Salió de la habitación, el sonido de los débiles jadeos del muchacho rubio lo acompañaron hasta la entrada del departamento.

Sabía que tenía que regresar lo antes posible a Suna, no podía permitirse dejar su ciudad tanto tiempo y no quería que Temari empezara a preocuparse por él, ya había tenido suficiente con los sucesos de los meses anteriores y lógicamente, ella no estaba al tanto de la pequeña excursión que su hermano había hecho a Konoha.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando pisó el montón de cartas esparcidas por el suelo. Distinguió la postal y la tomó, vió la parte delantera sin prestarle atención y la volteó, el hombre de la fotografía sonreía y él hubiera querido sonreírle de regresó, pero en su lugar cayeron un par de lágrimas. Eran las primeras que derramaba desde que el fallecimiento de su hermano le había sido comunicado.

Gaara suspiró y guardó la fotografía en la bolsa de su pantalón, mientras se secaba las lágrimas y salía del departamento.

La noche había cubierto completamente la ciudad. En cualquier momento llovería y con esa lluvia el pelirrojo deseaba sentir como el caos era lavado de su piel; sonriendo con cierta ironía sabía que eso no pasaría, el caos y el dolor se quedarían ahí, como sus únicos amantes, clavados en su corazón, acompañándolo…

¿Importaba acaso lo que acababa de hacer? ¿El asesinato que acababa de cometer?

¿Importaba el inmenso vacío que sentía por la perdida de su hermano?

Se dijo que no. Que ya nada importaba, porque…

"…Aún así no te tendré de vuelta… Te amo y lo seguiré haciendo... Kankurô…"

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

_N/A:_ ¿Qué más puedo decir? En verdad pensé que este fic terminaría en mi papelera de reciclaje, pero el amor hacias Kankuro y Gaara fue más fuerte. Gracias en verdad Ccmur por ayudarme. Reviews y críticas constructivas, como siempre, serán bien recibidas.


End file.
